calicoswarriorsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Wren
Wren is a short-furred white she-cat with tortoiseshell markings on her face, legs, and tail, and blue eyes. She has a tear in her right ear and has a few scars on her body. History Content Warning: This history mentions a forced relationship between Sleet and Wren, which does include mentions of rape(extremely vague) and child grooming/pedophilia(less vague, not extremely graphic). If that makes you uncomfortable I implore you to skip over it. Wren was a lost kit on her own at six moons, having been left by her mother, her siblings separated as well. During her time on the streets, she was found by Sleet and he persuaded her to come with him, promising her that she'd be treated wonderfully with him and her new "siblings". She was proven wrong, however, when as soon as she got there he barricaded her in one of the abandoned buildings in there, locking her in with a few other kits. Then she was practically groomed into staying by his side, which she did, but out of fear, not the adoration Sleet so desired. Wren, during her time with Sleet, wasn't aware of his attempts to groom her and was too frightened of him to trust him as much as Sleet wanted to. Anytime Wren moved a bit out of line he resorted to verbal or physical abuse, leading her to have a scarred pelt and torn ear a good way into her stay. Wren was with Sleet for two moons before her entrance into the main story. It's strongly implied later on that Wren began to expect Sleet's kits a few days before she was introduced as well. Wren is introduced when Mercy finds her while searching for Sleet in the alleys. She's startled by Mercy's approach, noticing not only her but Jasper, Gylespie, Colour, Wysteria, and Lily following her. She hesitantly tells Mercy her name when she-cat promises she won't hurt her. When Mercy asks her age and Wren answers that she's eight moons, Mercy tells her bluntly how unsafe it was for her around here. Wren immediately grows frightened, expecting Sleet to appear, and panics, but when Mercy tells her she's here to stop Sleet once and for all she begins to calm down and even leads Mercy to Sleet. When Mercy and Sleet fight moments later, Wren can be seen hiding between two barrels in the alley before being covered by Wysteria. When Sleet lays dead in the alley after the fight, Wren hesitantly pads over before angrily spitting on his corpse before being told to follow Wysteria as the cats leave his alley for the last time, heading back to The Companion's camp. She looks visibly nervous in the camp upon their arrival and sticks close to Wysteria. When Wysteria leaves, however, Wren looks visibly out of place and uncomfortable, not liking how many cats were around at the same time and especially not liking how many toms there were. When Jasper waves her over to her with her tail, Wren pads over slowly and nervously but is able to talk a bit with her before she ends the conversation to follow Wysteria out of the alley. She follows Wysteria's scent to a pavilion with a statue in it and when accidentally startling the older she-cat ends up panicking a bit before Wysteria calms down and they talk for a bit and Wren explains why she followed Wysteria. Wysteria listens to her before allowing her to come with her to leave twolegplace, as long as she remembers to keep safe. Wren promises and with that, she and Wysteria begin to leave twolegplace. When they reach the edge of twolegplace, Wren looks back once, relieved to be leaving a place with horrible memories for her before she follows Wysteria to the lake. There she admits she's hungry while also informing Wysteria of her name when she asks her. Wysteria shows her how to hunt afterwards so she can feed herself. Wren tries to catch a mouse but it ends up spotting her and she barely ends up catching it. When Wysteria doesn't scold her, Wren seems surprised but doesn't comment on it, simply crouching to eat it. When they both finish eating, Wren follows Wysteria as they head across the border into ShadowClan territory, stopping at the twoleg nest within the territory. Wren questions why they can't stay there and Wysteria quickly explains how the clan cats likely wouldn't let them stay. When Wysteria brings up the fact that a tom is coming to meet them there, Wren immediately grows uncomfortable, and Wysteria promises her he won't hurt her. When the tom, revealed to be Fireeyes, meets Wysteria, Wren immediately hides behind her, nervous. She shakily introduces herself when Fireeyes does, partially out of fear. Wysteria looks to Wren to see if she's okay with Fireeyes leading them to Horseplace when he suggests they live there for the time being, and she hesitantly nods. Upon arriving at Horseplace, Wren, Wysteria, and Fireeyes stumble upon Coalflame having a fit over the spirits in his head while Beezle watches. When Wysteria informs her and Fireeyes on who Beezle is, Wren stays behind Wysteria still, since Beezle is an older tom. She watches Wysteria attempt to chase Coalflame off silently. When they eventually head into the barn, Wren settles in slowly, playing with the hay a little bit while Wysteria talks to her. When she brings up the mice being able to feed a group of cats Wysteria questions her, and Wren immediately grows defensive over it. Wysteria seems to grow serious at the mention of groups, saying point blank she wasn't comfortable with joining another one, and Wren agrees. Wysteria offers to teach Wren some basic fighting skills later as well, which Wren accepts. When realising she's hungry, though, Wren goes off to hunt again, growing playful as she runs after mice in the barn. After a moon passes, Wren is clearly showing signs of pregnancy, gaining weight unnaturally fast. Wren continues to deny it so she doesn't have to admit it, however, and insists it's just from eating prey. She grows nervous anytime Wysteria looks at her oddly. When a bout of nausea hits her while eating, Wren rushes out of the barn to go vomit, Wysteria sneaking after her without her knowing. Wren eats some mint and rolls in it to hide the scent of bile off of her before heading back to the barn afterwards, being stopped as she enters by Wysteria, who calls her over to talk. Wren immediately grows terrified, though all Wysteria asks her is if she's sick. Wren hastily says she is, claiming it to be a stomach bug. Wysteria leaves to go find something for her then and later comes back with a soaked ball of moss, giving it to Wren to drink. When Bellamy and Aries come to the barn to ask for info regarding BloodClan from Wysteria, Wren watches silently, letting Wysteria tell them what she knows. After a few days, Fireeyes shows up at the barn again with a rabbit. Wren warily pads over to eat it. She watches them chat confusedly until Wysteria asks her if she's okay with Fireeyes staying at the horseplace with them due to him having left ShadowClan. Wren nervously says she's alright with it, though when Wysteria suggests he make a nest in one of the smaller barns nearby and occasionally visit for now, Wren agrees with that more. Only a few days later, Wysteria calls Wren over to talk, pointing out her belly again. Wren tries to think of an excuse, though falters too soon and ends up apologising, stating that it wasn't her fault. Wysteria tells her to calm down as she begins to grow more panicked, and asks her bluntly if she was pregnant or not. Wren wails at the mere mention of the word, having forced herself into denial so badly that the realisation terrified her. She goes into hysterics, stammering as Wysteria tries to comfort her. Wysteria swears to be there for her throughout everything and to help raise the kits in an attempt to help, which seems to comfort Wren a bit. Wren admits Wysteria was the closest thing she had to a parent as well. She pauses talking to Wysteria when Fireeyes comes over, giving him permission to enter the barn to see them. Later, Wren comes over when Wysteria calls her over when Mallownose arrives, Wysteria making it clearly Mallownose can stay if Wren says she's okay with it. Wren takes a moment but allows her to stay, not as wary around she-cats as she is toms. When Fireeyes later comes over to make sure Wren is okay with him staying around, Wren says it's fine, and that she trusts him. Soon after, however, being closer to kitting than Wren thought, Wren suddenly screeches out in pain due to her belly rippling, realising with dread that she was about to start kitting. She begs Fireeyes to make it stop when he rushes over, sobbing over and over that she isn't ready, still terrified over being a mother in the first place. She has four kits, a smoky grey tom, a black she-cat, a ginger tabby tom, and a smoky tortoiseshell she-cat. When told that they'd have to name them by Mallownose, Wren overhears Fireeyes suggest Callalily for the tortoiseshell and decides on that. She gives Wysteria permission to name one herself, and Wysteria names the smoky grey tom Sniper Rifle, Wren deciding on calling him Sniper for short. Wren decides to keep with the naming theme Wysteria had, naming the black molly Revolver. She finally lets Mallownose choose the name for the ginger tabby tom since she helped her have the kits, and when Mallownose asks her if she's sure Wren says she's positive. Mallownose then names the kit Grenade after a moment to think. Later, when Elmdrop and a few warriors come to try and get Mallownose to return home, Wren comes out of the barn when she hears loud noises, catching Elmdrop chasing Mallownose across the field with Fireeyes trying to stop them, the smaller molly having managed to climb onto one of the cattle to get away, not expecting it to move, however. Later, however, when Mallownose is swayed to come back to ShadowClan by Spiralstripe, Wren thanks her for her help when she had her kits before she leaves. After a moon passes, Wren is next seen when Bellamy comes back to the barn requesting aid when RiverClan gets attacked by BloodClan. Wysteria and Fireeyes both go, wanting to knock out BloodClan once and for all, and Wren wishes them good luck as they leave, curling around her kits. Later, Wysteria sends Mercy to retrieve Wren so she won't be stuck alone in the barn while she heals in RiverClan camp. Mercy's arrival surprises Wren, and she worries her kits may be a bother to the clan, however when Mercy reassures her they won't Wren agrees to follow Mercy to the camp. She finally thanks Mercy for rescuing her in the alleys as well, but since it's late and the kits are exhausted they stay the night before heading to RiverClan in the morning. While passing through WindClan territory, Wren and Mercy discuss Mercy's past regarding Sleet, Mercy apologising for not being able to save Wren before she got pregnant. Wren says she's just thankful Mercy got her out before she kitted, and that apologising wasn't necessary. Upon arriving in camp, Wren leads her kits over toward the medicine den after Callalily wanders over there herself. When they enter, Morningfeather greets them, assuming Wren is all the kit's older sister. The comment makes her cringe, and she has Fireeyes explain the truth, keeping her gaze to the floor as he does before finally moving toward where Wysteria was resting, gasping in horror at the sight of her missing eye. She says Wysteria should have been more careful, but Wren's really more happy that she's alive than anything else. When Blazingstar announces the meeting at the gathering island for Lilith's Execution is beginning, Wren nods and lets her go while staying in camp, curling around her kits. Another moon passes, and during the Tempest Arc Wren, her kits, Wysteria, and Fireeyes are back in horseplace. When Cosmo comes into their barn on accident, Wren can be seen curling around her kits protectively as Wysteria chases her off. Wren mentions she doesn't mind cats who need shelter coming around as long as they aren't older toms, but Wysteria persists that no cats should be intruding. Though, when Wren asks for Wysteria to allow the sick or elderly to stay if they need shelter the older she-cat begrudgingly agrees. Wren expresses shock when RiverClan later enters the barn due to their camp flooding in the hurricane weather, though she's alright with them staying, letting the queens lay near her and her kits. She recognises Meadowpaw from when she and him were back in the alleys as kits and she smiles at him, happy to see him healthier and happier. She later on accepts a mouse from a RiverClan she-cat when it's offered to her. Relationships Sleet Wren trusted Sleet with her safety at first, thinking she finally had a home before she was proved wrong upon a single step into the alley. She grew utterly terrified of the tom within time, losing the defiance in her with every scar she obtained from his claws. Sleet is the reason Wren is so fragile and timid in personality, and she grew to hate him despite the fear, though knew the only thing she could do was keep the other kits in his hold safe, fearing their futures if she left. Watching him die to Mercy's claws felt good, though the knowledge she knew, despite trying over and over to deny it, that she was expecting the tom's kits hurt her like a knife slowly digging in her belly. Nowadays she still struggles to say his name, and she has no desire to speak of him again, especially not around her kits. Wysteria Wysteria was one of the first cats Wren spotted along with Mercy in the allies, and she followed the molly to the Companion's camp when they left it, eventually following her when she left as well, knowing she didn't want to stay in the crowded camp, but also knowing she would need help to get settled somewhere at least. She was happy when Wysteria let her tag along, finding her a little intimidating at first and expecting her to berate her or anything, though when that didn't happen Wren felt herself growing trustful and appreciative of the she-cat's presence. She slowly begins to view Wysteria as a mother of sorts, happy to live with her and knowing she would be safe around her. Fireeyes Though finding him scary and not trusting him at all at first due to how old he was, Wren slowly grew to trust Fireeyes as time passed, even allowing him to stay in the same barn as them at some point. She knows he only wants to protect her and Wysteria, and knows she can trust him now after everything he's done for them. Wren does view Fireeyes as a father of sorts, and values his patience with her and her kits extremely. Mercy Having been rescued by the she-cat, Wren trusts Mercy and is eternally grateful for what she did, and also finds herself able to relate with her as well due to them both being survivors of Sleet's hold. She's glad she's thanked her now, and envies her strength in a way as well. Trivia * Wren is bisexual, though due to past trauma she has a preference for she-cats. * Wren is a tortie-point Siamese. * Wren sounds like Crona from the English Dub of Soul Eater. * Due to trauma, Wren does not like being around toms older than her, the most she might allow would be ten moons older. Fireeyes is the only exception to this so far. * Wren doesn't view Sniper as a copy of his father despite him looking similar to Sleet, knowing that she won't let any of her kits become like their father ever. * Wren views Fireeyes as a father figure of sorts, and does genuinely trust him. * Wren kept Meadowpaw and most of the other kits in Sleet's hold fed as much as possible, which sometimes meant sacrificing some of her own meals. Kin Daughters * Revolver: Living * Callalily: Living Sons * Sniper Rifle: Living * Grenade: Living Foster Mother * Wysteria: Living Category:Rogues & Loners Category:Outside of the Clans Category:Characters